


Sugar, Honey, Darling, Dear

by preblematic



Series: Excessive PDA [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accents, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Ryan is from Georgia, and I wanted him with like a slight southern drawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sugar'? Now there was a pet name he hadn't used before, and something about the way Ryan's lips curled around the word shot straight to Gavin's crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Honey, Darling, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy it's the freewood petnames fic i promised seven thousand years ago and it's totally not good at all wtf is this garbage
> 
> I do not claim to accurately represent a Georgian accent or any facet of living in Georgia for any amount of time. technically probably in the same 'verse as Sloppy Let's Play Makeouts

     "So Ryan," Gavin asked, spinning to face the man. Ryan made a noise of acknowledgement, taking one headphone off to hear him. "You're from Georgia, right?"

     "Uh, last time I checked, yeah."

     "So how come you haven't got an accent?"

    Ryan paused for a moment. Sensing a conversation, he took his headphones off completely and turned his chair toward Gavin, shuffling closer to him. "I used to," he said. "But I found that people take you a lot more seriously if you don't sound like Andy Griffith."

     "Oh...So, you can train yourself out of an accent?"

     "If you try hard enough."

     "So do you have to constantly think about how you say words?"

     "Kinda."

     "Can I hear it?"

     Ryan looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I mean--"

     Gavin moved their chairs a bit closer, bumping their knees together fondly. "C'mon," he encouraged," no one else'll hear."

     (Gus heard. Gus heard that sentence, and then Gus left before he saw something he didn't want to see, again.)

     Ryan sighed. He would never hear the end of this if he didn't do it, and it was Friday so Gavin would be going home with him. He really had no choice.

     "What do you want me to say?" he asked, defeated.

     "Dunno. What's something people from South America say?"

     "I don't know any Portuguese," Ryan supplied.

    It took Gavin a moment. "You know what I meant," he said, rolling his eyes.

     Ryan thought for a moment. He decided to just wing it, loosing the careful reins he kept on his pronunciation. His voice was somehow lower when he spoke, rumbling. "But I find great pleasure in mocking you, sugar."

     'Sugar'? Now there was a pet name he hadn't used before, and something about the way Ryan's lips slowly curled around the word shot straight to Gavin's crotch. "Love?" he said.

     "Yeah?" Ryan answered, a little worried about his reaction.

     "We should shag. Now, preferably. Immediately."

     "What?"

      Gavin leaned forward, resting his hands on Ryan's thighs and speaking close to his ear. "I want you to call me your dirty whore with that exact voice. Are you in or are you in?"

\----

     Ryan Haywood needed to be stopped. Not like, right this second, since he was sucking Gavin off in the bathroom at work, but just, in general, he needed reining in. Gavin refused to admit that it was probably his own doing that got him in to this situation.

     It was obviously Ryan's fault for having a fuckable accent, and not Gavin's for forcing it out of him. From Friday until Monday they hadn't left the bed but for necessities like food and bathroom breaks and on one occasion more lube. Ryan couldn't quite talk right, and he had a slight southern slant to his words that he had to work a lot harder to get rid of now.

     And the  _pet names._ Gavin was used to hearing the word 'dear' at the end of every other sentence from Ryan's mouth, but when he combined new-found boner accent and calling Gavin 'honey' unsolicited, well, Gavin wasn't responsible for his actions. Like the dick down Ryan's throat. That was totally not his responsibility.

     It  _was_  his responsibility to close and lock the bathroom door, though. He uh, he wasn't on top of that job. Gus had made a valiant effort though. It had been a good month since he'd last walked in on Gavin and Ryan fucking around in the office. He'd have to reset the board.

\----

     Wednesday, Ryan put his foot down. 

     "We need to have a serious talk about this," Ryan said, doing nothing to stop himself from being dragged in to the closet. (It didn't actually have any supplies in it; everyone had learned that keeping things in that particular closet was a futile effort as ninety percent of the time there was a couple in there anyway. There were like three different tubes of lube, though.)

     "'Bout what, Love?" Gavin asked, pulling Ryan's pants open.

     "This. This whole situation. Darlin', you've gotta stop jumping me in the office. I thought we agreed it was over after the podcast fiasco."

     And there it was; there it was again. That fucking little slip of a Georgian accent that found its way into their conversations would be the death of Gavin and all that was important to him.  "It'll be over when you stop  _doing that_ ," he hissed. 

     "Doin' what?"

     "That! Bloody, talking all low and pretty and calling me 'darling.' Stop that!" He weakly struck Ryan in the chest. "Bloody prat."

     Ryan chuckled. "You're seriously giving me shit about an accent? Really, hon?"

     "Stop it! I swear to God I will stay home this weekend if you don't stop being an utter smegging little otter."

     Ryan wasn't  _trying_  to do it. Once he had stepped back in to his old speech patterns it was extremely easy to slip back in to them accidentally. The others had been noticing as well, making comments about "Ryan the Georgia Guy," questioning the sudden reappearance of his accent.

     "Well, it's your fault I've even  _got_  this thing right now. I say you're gonna have to deal with it."

     "That's what I'm  _trying_  to do," Gavin reminded him. It was, after all, the reason they were in this conveniently empty closet. "Can you just...not do it in the office? Please. All I can think about when you use that stupid sexy voice is the way you sound when I ride you, and I kind of don't want everyone we work with to know what that sounds like."

     Ryan blinked down at where Gavin was apparently done with the conversation and had moved on to biting at his boyfriend's neck. "Are you jealous?" he asked. And maybe he wasn't in a possition to be teasing, what with being the shoved up against the empty shelves, but that was adorable.

     "Maybe. Shut up."

     "Make me, Darlin'."

\----

     They came to an agreement fifteen minutes later on the floor of the closet. Ryan vowed to keep his 'bedroom voice' confined to the actual bedroom, most of the time. "You're fun to fluster," he explained.

     "You're mean."

     "We should get back to the office."

     "Yeah."

     They tried to slip in unnoticed. They didn't.

     "Hey!" Geoff called as they entered. "Did you guys decide to finally do some actually work at your job that you're paid to work at. Y'know, instead of sucking each other's dicks."

     "We've been over this," Ryan said, slipping in to his chair. "Gavin couldn't suck a dick if he was dying of a staph infection and my jizz was antibiotic."

     "We literally just had a conversation about not doing shit like this," Gavin said, sighing as he sat down.

     "No, we just had a conversation about me not using my 'orgasm voice' in the office."

     Gavin squawked and flailed, nearly falling over. "Ryan!" he yelled, whirling around to glare at him.

     "Sorry, dear."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should explain that Gavin totally still has his weird exhibitionist tendencies, but he is also A) possessive B) easily flustered by unexpected things


End file.
